The present invention relates to a shelf connector of unitary construction for mounting shelves to a frame. More particularly, the shelf connector claimed and described in the instant application is used to secure and mount metal shelves having a surface composed of a plurality of rods to a plurality of vertical legs of a tubular support frame.
Metal shelving utilizing wires or stringer rods in combination with metal support rods is used in a variety of applications in commercial and home use to provide inexpensive, lightweight, and strong shelving. The shelf support rods for the shelving are often disposed within the frame support members, welded to the support frame, or held to the frame by unsightly screws, and/or other brackets. Shelf rods disposed within the frame members or welded to the frame present problems associated with assembly and disassembly of the shelving for adjustment or removal, and is time consuming and inconvenient. Existing shelving brackets used to support shelving within a frame is unsightly, usually having the screws or projections extending from the bracket for support of the frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved shelf connector having a plurality of grooves, channels, and slots sized and shaped to fit the individual rods and/or stringer rods supporting a shelf and the frame members supporting the shelf.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shelf connector having smooth exterior surfaces covering and hiding the attachment means holding the shelving to the frame, so that after installation, the shelf connector covers the ends of shelves to provide a finished, decorative appearance.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shelf connector to mount a plurality of shelves to a single frame using a shelf connector at each corner of each shelf.
A still further object of the present invention to provide a shelf connector which can be used to mount any single corner of a metal shelf to a support member independent of support means for the other corners of the shelf.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shelf connector which can be manufactured from either metal or plastic and adapted for installation on either round or square tubing.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate attachment of shelves to a support frame with the shelf lip in the "up" or "down" position so that the shelf connectors may be installed on either the left hand side, right hand side, or centrally located with respect to the support member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a means for incorporating a shelf or shelves as structural support members within a frame to provide free standing shelving.
Furthermore, after installation, the Connector covers the ends of shelves to provide a finished, decorative appearance.